Big Brother: Crash Bandicoot Stylee!
by Nush
Summary: For nine weeks, twelve beloved characters from the series will be locked in the Big Brother House in a bid to win £100,000. Who wins? [UPDATED] Day 1 in full is now up!
1. Day 1: The Beginning!

**HEY! People! Me like story writing! I'm back with a new story! YAY! I'll get back to the other stories later. Way later. But better late than never! But hey! HEY! GO, GO, GO WILD DANCERS! HEY! Hey Pinstripe, do the disclaimer!**

**Pinstripe: Must I? **

**Yes!**

**Pinstripe: (sighs) Okee!**

**Disclaimer:_ This is the UK version of "Big Brother" , seeing as I enjoyed Big Brother 2003 (and I only liked 2003! Everyone said that was boring, but I loved it!). This Big Brother: Crash Bandicoot stylee. Twelve characters are stuck in the Big Brother House for nine weeks. Only four shall make it to the final week when the viewers will vote who will be the winner and win 100,000 pounds. I do not own Crash Bandicoot or it's characters, it belongs to Naughty Dog and all the other licensees. Enjoy!_**

**A/N: I love NEARLY all the characters! (Even Tawna!) Especially Pinstripe! He's teh best! There may be some Rilla Roo bashing and I hate him anyway! Who wins is up to you! Please enjoy!**

**P.S I made the awful mistake of spelling "Tropy", "Trophy". I'm sorry! My eyes suck! Thanks to Husky/Washu to pointing this out! )**

**Big Brother - Crash Bandicoot Stylee **

**WEEK 1**

**Day 1- Introduction**

**8:30 pm**

**"Will I get paid for presenting this nonsense! Why I'll-"**

**"We're live!"**

**Nefarious Tropy blinked, "I knew that! Welcome fools! Welcome one and all to the first edition of Big Brother 2005. Time waits for no fools, so let's get the formalities over and done with! I am your host, like it or NOT!" he barked, rolling his eyes. **

**The crowed roared happily, each with their own respective fanclubs frantically waving their posters.**

**"Tonight twelve skunks will enter the house and spend 9 weeks in there in order to win £100,000! I personally doubt I'll be able to stand the skunks that long." he growled, before transferring back into peppy presenter mode. "But only one can win all that money! Every week, one housemate is evicted. And I get to grill them! Bwhahahahahaahahahaha!"**

**The crowd went silent, blinking. Cough.**

**"What are you all so quiet for!" he enquired in annoyance. "CHEER DAMN YOU! CHEER!"**

**Silence.**

**"CHEER OR I THINK YOU'LL BE COMFORTABLE IN ANOTHER TIME ZONE!" he barked.**

**The audience gulped, resuming their loud cheering.**

**Tropy sighed. "Let's grill these dimwitted dobadders before they enter the Big Brother house."**

**He stands next to Tiny Tiger.**

**"Tiny. How do you feel about spending time in the house?" Trophy questioned, thrusting the microphone into Tiny's nose.**

**"Tiny want unlimited cat food supply! Tiny need money to fund for unlimited cat food supply! Tiny win, when Tiny squash the others!" he nodded incessantly. **

**"Fascinating I'm sure." Tropy muttered, looking at his watch. "Moving on now. We have some blonde dobadder."**

**"It's Tawna!" she screeched. **

**"Yes, sure you are you airhead marsupial. So how do you feel?" Trophy placed cotton wool in his ears.**

**"I'm here to prove I am not some one-dimensional bimbo! I have looks AND brains! Once I win, I can prove that!" **

**Wolf-whistles were heard from all around, as some members of the crowd threw pants at her. The producers were more than obliged to zoom up down her top. Tawna snarled, kicking the producer in the head.**

**"See what I mean?" she frowned.**

**"Fascinating Tarzan." Tropy was oozing with sarcasm. "Why do I bother with these morons!" he cursed under his breath.**

**"TAWNA!" **

**"Now we have..." he squinted at Crash. "...my arch nemesis. Crash...ladies and gentleman came strolling in one day and REFUSED TO GIVE ME THE DAMN CRYSTALS! You little skunk..." he received an injection from the producers to calm down, "you...little angel! How d-d-d-do you feel?" **

**Crash blinked confused. "You're scaring me..."**

**"What do you h-h-hope to acheive...i-in the Big Br-r-r-rother house?" he slurred as the injection took effect.**

**"This is the ultimate showdown! It's me against the music baby! Me versus everyone! I'll be the most popular! I am the damn main character! I am 100 guaranteed to win!" After his speech, Crash broke into a Irish dance making everyone squirm at his cockiness. The crowd roared in high spirits.**

**"CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" the crowd chanted incessantly.**

**Crash bowed. "Thank you!"**

**The injection was wearing off on Tropy causing him to shove the arrogant Crash backwards. "MOVING ON!" he chirped walking towards Coco. "YOU!" he barked, "What brings you to Big Brother?"**

**"Well, I've had no luck in the love department. What better place to find love than Big Brother?" she cooed.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!" cooed the crowd sympathetically.**

**"Well and to buy a new laptop! Crash sat on mine!" Coco threw a dangerous look at an obivious Crash who was rubbing his sore head.**

**The crowd hissed, leaving Crash very sad.**

**"Ripper Roo! How do you feel spending time with THESE losers?" **

**"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! HEHEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ripper Roo shrieked with demented laughter while bouncing around in a frenzy.**

**Tropy raised an eyebrow. "Translation?"**

**Pinstripe appeared and rolled his eyes. "I provide that. Shameful. I can actually translate insanity."**

**"MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HOOOOOOOOO!" Ripper Roo spat happily.**

**Awkwardly, Pinstripe translated, "He said, I am happy to be going into the house."**

**"All that laughter for a measly sentence?" Trophy asked surprised.**

**"MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bounced on Tropy's head.**

**"GET HIM OFF ME!" **

**"He just said, I'm going to use the money for the musical I am writing called "Ripper Roo: Da Musical" and it's all about me." Pinstripe sighed, translating Ripper Roo wasn't the highlight of his life. He then yanked Ripper Roo off Tropy's head. "Easy, Ripper Roo. Easy."**

**Tropy was left with stratch marks engraved into his hat. He was positively furious.**

**"Uh oh..." the producer squirmed, "we need more calming injections!" **

**Skillfully, he threw a syringe straight into Tropy's right arm.**

**"OW! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING F-" Tropy halted, "good person you! Let's talk to Pinstripe Potoroo! HoW dO yOu FeEl!" he thrusted the microphone into Pinstripe's eye.**

**"OW! What the hell are yous doin'!" Pinstripe nursed his eye, "I'm going kill every single one of yous!"**

**The crowd fell silent. Again.**

**"Uh...I'm here to fund for my gubernatiorial campaign. And I do have my...tactics!" he winked with his good eye.**

**"Okay then...Now we have the critically acclaimed "fatass" of the bunch Papu Papu. And how DO you feel?"**

**Papu Papu rose his staff as if he was going to fight off "adoring female fans", "All ladies want me! But you can't resist fat! YOU can't handle fat! Muahahahahaha!"**

**Haphazard crickets chirped incessantly, provoking Papu Papu to slam down his staff and kill them.**

**"Fascinating...I'm sure..." Tropy walked past him. "Komodo Joe?"**

**Komodo Joe hissed, "Yessssssss. I look forward to sssssspending time away from my dimwitted brother. We are really cramping each otherssssss sssssssstyle sssssssince our disagreement about Baywatch...it'ssssssss my favourite ssssssssshow."**

**Tropy nodded, pretending to listen. "Wonderful you half witted lizard. Now we have Rilla Roo."**

**A loud boo was heard from the centre of the audience. "GO TO HELL RILLA ROOOOOOOO!"**

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HISSSSSSSSSSS! DIEEEEEEEE!"**

**Rilla Roo simply scratched his head and ate a flea he found.**

**"Any words you furball?"**

**Rilla Roo nodded, picking his nose. He blew a raspberry at the audience.**

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"Let's leave this nasty pest behind. Dingodile, any words? I'm trying to hurry this up! I can't miss my engagement with the auction where they sell pretty clocks!"**

**"Yep. In the words of Shakespeare, "Coco? Where for art thou, Coco?" I'm here to prove my love to the lucky Sheila! And to make toast out of her brother!" he pointed at Crash, who taunted him by clucking like a chicken.**

**"Right here, right now!" he drew out his trademark flamethrower aiming at the bandicoot who was incessantly clucking. A high speed chase ensured.**

**Tropy sighed deeply, "Why, oh why!" he coughed. "Finally we have Dr. Cortex and Koala Kong."**

**"MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! I will win! I shall prove to those so called "scientists" that I, Neo Cortex can rule the world with half witted mutants! I shall fund this money to my "End of the world" account with the other six million pounds I made! Mama will be so proud!" he chirped manically. "Also I need the money to rebuild my castle...which was destroyed apporoximately..." he whipped out a list and scanned it. "...89038362347676479 times by that blasted bandicoot!" he shoke his fist at Crash, who was still being chased by Dingodile.**

**Koala Kong popped up. "Kong need money for singing career. Kong already wrote first song! Kong gonna be HUGE!"**

**Cortex shook his head, "He has some crazy undiabolical idea about singing. Koala Kong, can't you see! Music is not the way to rule the world!"**

**Tropy shook his head. "Alright morons! You've met all twelve suckers- uh...I mean housemates for Big Brother: Crash Bandicoot style 2005! Who wins? You decide? And all that nonsense."**

**The credits started to roll, as the guards flew outside and removed all the weapons from the guilty housemates.**

**"No fair!" retorted Pinstripe. "Give it back! My gun! My beloved gun!"**

**"Me flamethrower!"**

**"STAFF! NOOOOOOOOOOO! GONE!"**

**"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Stay away from the sword!"**

**All the housemates that were separated from their prized possession, simply sobbed as they entered the Big Brother House.**

* * *

**So they've entered! What happens next? Will Ripper Roo pull a stunt with TNT without Big Brother knowing? Will Tawna prove herself? Will Coco find love? Will Dingodile recite poetry to Coco? Do I have a burning desire to sing? Am I asking too many questions? Yes! YES! Stay tuned! R/R and no flames! Otherwise Pinstripe here will feed them to Rilla Roo!**

**Rilla Roo: HUH!**

**Grazie!**

**Nush xoxoxoxox**


	2. Day 1: Tiny and Kong's Chicken Quest!

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait guys! Thank you for all those great reviews! And as promised here is Day 1. This story could go on and on as I may actually write all 64 days, if not I'll find a way to squeeze the story in somehow. Throughout the story would feature some mushy crap and odd romance things and insanity! And odd pairings maybe? Maybe! Sorry for the OOC, but wouldn't you be OOC if you were drunk! Maybe! All characters are owned by Naughty Dog or whoever owns them now. I have nothing, I used to make my living in cardboard boxes, it so sad and so hard ;; Now I live in the telephone booth. Here's Day 1 in full! Enjoy!**

**Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Moe: (do a drum roll)**

**A/N: Italitics represent the narrator talking or should I say narrating.**

**:Day 1:**

**:8:45pm:**

_"It has been fifteen minutes since the housemates entered the Big Brother House. **Koala Kong** managed to smell out the beer that Big Brother stashed away in a hole in the garden. Already, most of the housemates are on the road to **drunk lane**. Now the beer comes out and the party is getting started! Little do they know, that the party isn't going to go on, after an hour..."_

**A disco ball appeared out of no-where, and disco music blared out the speakers at full blast. A majority of the housemates where a spectacle to be seen, as they were dancing dementedly and howling tunelessly at the top of their lungs leaving a mess of empty cans in their wake.**

**Coco huffed as she collected a pile of empty cans into her arms. "Litterbugs!" **

**Crash put a lampshade on his head. "Woooooo-hooooooo!"**

**Cortex wiggled his hips suggestively to the beat of the music, gracefully balancing a can on his head. **

**Meanwhile Komodo Joe was brawling into his knees, mumbling furiously. "(hic) Why? Why doesssssss my (hic) pea-ssssssized brain of a brother (hic) have to distressssss me sssssssso? Baywatch...(hic) I love that ssssssshow. (hic)"**

**Ripper Roo hopped onto Joe's head, digging his razor sharp toenails into his scalp. "Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

**Pinstripe snorted intoxicated. "(hic) He's right! (hic) Baywatch sucks. And you can tell your brother that he's (hic) so damn smart! (hic)"**

**Not noticing Ripper Roo perched on his head, Joe drunkenly ran around in circles, hissing. "(hic) DON'T YOU SSSSSSAY SSSSSSUCH A THING!"**

**Coco raised an eyebrow at Joe. "Um...you realise Ripper Roo is on your head?"**

**Silence.**

**Moments after staring into space, Ripper Roo, Joe and Pinstripe broke out into a drunken, nonsensicial arguement.**

**"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

**"Yous (hic) couldn't knit to save your live! (hic)"**

**"Why? (sniff, hic) Insult me! Why did you insult me? I'll get you! (hic, hic)"**

**Coco sighed.**

**Koala Kong and Tiny were in the garden staring at the chickens. The chickens halted their clucking, looking very worried.**

**"Oh! Tiny like bears!"**

**"Kong hungry!" Koala Kong pondered in thought, not noticing Papu Papu race to the fridge from the corner of his eye.**

**Papu Papu grabbed the entire fridge and started to pack all the food into his suitcase. "Papu Papu need good food. Papu Papu need food for stomach. Stomach is growling!"**

**Tiny looked at Koala Kong in hope. "Tiny hungry too! What do Tiny and Kong do?"**

**A lightbulb appeared above Koala Kong's head, then the lightbulb dimmed and crashed landed on his head.**

**"Kong know! Kong and Tiny eat bears!"**

**Tiny jumped up for joy. "Oh! Tiny never eat bears before! Tiny very excited!"**

**The "bears" clucked, flapping their wings frenziedly. They started to "talk" ensuring with subtitles that appeared on the television that you viewers are watching on.**

**"Cluck, cluck, cluck!" (What's happening? Where are these ugly freaks looking at us?")**

**"CLUCK CLUCK!" ("Oh egads! They're salivating!")**

**"CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK!" ("What does that MEAN!") the clucks became more frantic.**

**"CLUCK! CLUCKITY, CLUCKA, CLUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!" ("We're gonna become toast!")**

**Tiny and Koala Kong sprinted to the kitchen to open the cutlery draws, immediately they both hit a blank. The giant koala turned to look at Tiny. "What does Kong and Tiny do now?"**

**Tiny shrugged, scratching his ears. "Tiny don't...know! Tiny never cook bears before."**

**Unbeknowest to all the drunken housemates, Papu Papu was heaving his suitcase full of food and drink into the boy's bedroom. The boy's bedroom had light blue walls, nine cosy single beds and a double bed. Papu Papu hastily hid the suitcase under one of the beds. "Hahahahahaha! Papu Papu have all food now." He dusted his hands in glee.**

**Coco frowned, as the empty cans surrounding the living area seemed to have multiplied. Tawna strolled over avoiding a moonwalking Dingodile. "Hey mates! (hic) You're all my best mates! GROUP HUG! (hic)" The spectacle became even more bizzare when Crash, Cortex and Dingodile all gave each other a friendly embrace.**

**Coco and Tawna's eyes widened, aghast.**

**"(hic) Cortex (hic) I'm very...sorray I destroyeded yer...castel (hic) and thwarteded yer plannz! (hic)" Crash slurred, smiling freakishly wide.**

**"(hic) I forgive-eth youz! I'm sorry I trickeded yer into bringing me da crystalz! (hic) I'm sorray!" Cortex sniffed happily. **

**Dingodile burst into a flurry of incessant hicupping. "(hic) I didn't mean ta! I didn't mean ta try an' toast da penguin! (hic)"**

**"Cortex...and Crash, saying SORRY?" Coco froze in horror.**

**"Maybe this is the start of world peace?" suggested Tawna hopefully.**

**"He's the enemy!" she hissed malciously, before turning her attention to the taller bandicoot. "You forget this started because of you!" **

**Tawna folded her arms, surprised. "Me!"**

**"Yes! It all started when Crash wanted to rescue you and travelled three islands to be with you!"**

**"So?"**

**"SO! You left him and this stupid feud of thwarting Cortex's plan ensured!" Coco dropped the empty can and started to prod Tawna's stomach. "ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

**"My fault! How was it my fault? It's not my fault that your brother is a shallow, one dimensional freak!"**

**That did it. Coco's emerald eyes flickered in rage, as she grinded her teeth in fury. "Take that back about my brother!"**

**"Never!" Tawna hissed, stomping her heel down.**

**Coco promptly cracked her knuckles, outstretching a hand to tug violently at Tawna's hair.**

**"Ow!" she screamed earpiercingly, struggling against the smaller bandicoot's grip. "Get off me!" she furiously kicked and screamed, also grabbing Coco's hair and furiously yanking at it.**

**"OW! OW! OW!"**

**While a brutal bandicoot fight broke out in the background, Koala Kong and Tiny were still wondering how they can cook the chickens.**

**"Tiny know what to do! Tiny thinks Kong and Tiny should ask Cortex! Cortex know everything!" **

**Koala Kong nodded and the hapless duo went to find Cortex. They were quite confused to find Cortex, Crash and Dingodile standing on the dining table and all holding hands, while tunelessly chrousing:**

_I'm a Barbie girl!_

_In a Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

**Tiny smiled obtusely. "Tiny like that song!"**

**Koala Kong tugged at Cortex's sleeve contiously. "Kong need to ask Cortex something. How does Kong and Tiny cook bears?"**

**Cortex suddenly fell off the table, giggling manically. "(hic) Koowala Koong (hic) youz need a net! And a carvingggg k-knife! (hic)"**

**Koala Kong scratched his head. "Okay Cortex. Kong and Tiny go now!"**

**Tiny and Koala Kong raced back to the kitchen to end up face-to-face with the cutlery. "Which one is the carvy knife?" questioned Tiny.**

**"Mmmm...Kong think it's this one!" Koala Kong raised a fork into the air triumphantly.**

**Tiny estatically bounced around the kitchen. "YAY! TINY AND KONG GET THE BEARS!"**

**Koala Kong grinned as he viciously tore open a cushion to use as a net. The duo clapped their hands cheerfully, as they bounced into the garden with boundless enthusiasm. The chickens halted abruptly, as the two got closer.**

**"CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK!" ("We must prepare for war!")**

**"CLUCKITY CLUCK CLUCKY!" ("I'm scared! I pooped myself again. Hehehehe!")**

**"CLUCK! CLUCCCCCCCCCCCK!" ("For all the chickens out there! WE MUST FIGHT!") **

**"CLUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" ("CHARGE!")**

**The duo brandished their forks. But before Tiny and Koala Kong could get their plan into action, Rilla Roo charged into the garden making aeroplane noises and spitting brusquely. The chicken army (or the "bears" as Kong and Tiny called them) whipped out bomber helmets and started to sharpen their beaks on sandpaper.**

**Rilla Roo flapped his arms wildly, running around in circles. **

**"When Kong count to three, that's when Kong and Tiny get the bears to eat! Okay?"**

**"Okay!" **

**Koala Kong held out his fingers to count. "One..."**

**Rilla Roo leaped into the chicken pen.**

**Koala Kong furrowed his brow. "What comes after one?"**

**Tiny counted his fingers. "Two!"**

**"Oh. Two!"**

**Furious clucking screeched out from the pen, as Rilla Roo shrieked in unbearable pain as he was furiously being pecked by the fearful chickens.**

**"THREE! GO!" Koala Kong gestured dramatically with his fork.**

**The two charged with their forks to be stopped in their tracks by Rilla Roo's screaming. Koala Kong threw down his fork in digust as Tiny roared mightily. **

**"Rilla Roo GREEDY!" Koala Kong pouted. "Rilla Roo wanted bears all to himself."**

**"Tiny ANGRY!" **

**Koala Kong and Tiny brawled wildly, burying their heads into the soil.**

**:9:45pm:**

_"It has been one hour since the housemates entered. Thirty cans of beer later and the drunken housemates are still partying. **Coco** and **Tawna** are still fighting. **Koala Kong** and **Tiny**_ _are unhappy with the chicken issue. But matters will be made much better when they realise, they must now nominate! YES! Nominate after one hour of being here! EVIL! Meanwhile **Rilla Roo**__is in the diary room being told off."_

**A wounded Rilla Roo sat dumbstruck in the famous diary room chair (which is bright blue by the way), complete with beak pierces all over his body and a black eye.**

**Big Brother sighed. "Rilla Roo do you have any idea why you have been called to the diary room?"**

**Rilla Roo stuck out his tongue.**

**"No my child, that's not the reason. You see. You were trying to destroy the chickens."**

**Rilla Roo belched.**

**"That does not comply to the rules. You must respect your chickens. Do you understand, my child?" (This voice is familar, is it not?)**

**Rilla Roo blinked.**

**"You have been issued with your first formal warning..." Suddenly the voice changed. "NOW GET OUT MONKEY NUTS!" A huge boot was winded up and it promptly kicked Rilla Roo all the way through the garden and into the swimming pool.**

**"Uka Uka! You could have been nicer!" came the voice of Aku Aku (he's one half of the voice of Big Brother)**

**"Feeble brother, you should know better! I DON'T DO NICE!" **

**Rilla Roo thrashed violently in the pool as Koala Kong and Tiny cruelly mocked.**

**"THIS IS BIG BROTHER!" screamed the voice of Uka Uka from the speaker. "WILL COCO COME TO THE DIARY ROOM?"**

**Coco glowered malevolently at Tawna, as she let go of her blonde locks. "I'll be back." her voice trailed off into the distance. Tawna rolled her eyes. "You wish!" she retorted sternly, massaging her temple.**

**Coco entered the diary room and parked herself on the chair. **

**"Hello Big Brother." she snapped callously.**

**"Coco my child-"**

**"It was Tawna! She started it! She called my brother a-"**

**"SHUT UP! COCO! YOU ARE HERE TO NOMINATE!" Uka Uka's voice boomed.**

**Coco stared wide-eyed. "Already?"**

**"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL ISN'T IT? WELL GET ON WITH THE VOTING."**

**Aku Aku sighed. "Uka Uka, tonight is my shift of Big Brother. Coco, please nominate two of your housemates."**

**Coco smirked. "Easy. Tawna because she's a nasty piece of work. She called my brother a shallow freak! She pulled my hair! And secondly...can't I vote for Tawna twice?"**

**"No."**

**"Okay then. I vote Cortex simply because he's EVIL AND TWISTED! And he wiggled his hips at me." she shivered as she recalled that moment.**

**"Thank you Coco, you may leave the diary room." Aku Aku said. "Now will Crash come to the diary room?"**

**Crash wobbled his way to the diary room.**

**"Now Crash. I know you are drunk, but please nominate two of your fellow housemates."**

**"I nominatez (hic) my sista Coco. She insulteded my best pal in da whole (hic) world. And I nominateded (hic) Komodo Joe. I don't know why. (hic)"**

**Aku Aku hestitated. "I see. Thank you Crash."**

**Crash promptly went back to dancing with his "best friends".**

**"Dingodile. Please come to the diary room."**

**Dingodile slumped himself on the diary room chair.**

**"Please give Big Brother your two nominations."**

**"I nominate (hic)...Coco. Because she picked up (hic) all da empty cans. (sniff) I also nominate Rilla Roo. (hic) Spoilsport!" he broke into tears.**

**Dingodile then left to be consoled by Crash and Cortex who slurred their condolences.**

**And the nominations went on. Koala Kong voted Rilla Roo and Cortex, Komodo Joe voted Pinstripe and Ripper Roo, Cortex voted Coco and "whoever made him fall off the table" (the vote goes to Koala Kong), Papu Papu voted everyone, Pinstripe voted Komodo Joe and Crash, Ripper Roo's voted Komodo Joe and Pinstripe, Tawna voted Coco and Crash and Tiny voted Rilla Roo and Cortex. Rilla Roo's spitting did state a valid reason for his "votes" and was denied any chance to vote. **

**"Thank you everyone for voting. Big Brother will get back to you!"**

**"Shaddup!" Pinstripe threw a can at the camera.**

**:10:45pm:**

_"The nominatations ended an hour ago and will be revealed tomorrow afternoon where there will be a live task. **Crash, Cortex** and **Dingodile** have collasped on the sofa.** Komodo Joe, Pinstripe** and **Ripper Roo** are in the garden, sleeping. **Coco **and **Rilla Roo** fell asleep on the floor. **Tawna, Tiny and Koala Kong **are the only ones that have gone to sleep in their beds. I guess it ends here. Do I get paid now? HUH? DO I? I need it! I need to propose to my girlfriend! PLEASE! I need money for the ring! HAVE MERCCCCCCCCY!"_

**The credits started to roll, as the narrator started to shriek for mercy.**

**Nush: And Day 1 is over! Crash, Cortex and Dingodile friends! Epp!**

**Pinstripe: I GOT DRUNK!**

**Komodo Joe: Me too!**

**Komodo Moe: I'm not in the ssssssstory! (cries)**

**Nush: (pets him) Will Crash regret his actions on Day 2? Will Cortex and Dingodile recoil when they find out that Crash was friends with them? Will Komodo Joe get over it? Will Coco stop being sensible? Will Tawna get her revenge? DO ANY OF THEM REALISE PAPU PAPU TOOK ALL THE FOOD! The nominees shall be revealed on Day 2! Sorry this was long! But hey! FUN! Thank you one again to those who reviewed the first part and I hope you enjoy this part! Thank you. Peace, love and respect!**

**Love Nush and co. xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
